


Swords Of Iron.

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what to tag without giving away too much info, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: After the fall Will has strange blackouts.





	Swords Of Iron.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my always kind and awesome beta, my Nigel.

The room was cold, blank, small, and old; put simply it was miserably dull, barely enough to fit Hannibal’s bed, his life support and the many pieces of equipment to monitor his vitals, but they couldn't move to a better place until Hannibal woke up, _if he woke up._

_Will hated it._

Chiyoh's presence didn't help either. Her ceaseless guard annoyed him as it made him anxious. He was constantly expecting to be attacked, even if he knew she wouldn’t.

The first two weeks after the fall she had been there day and night, never letting him out of her sight, even if Will was too high on meds and pain to care to do anything. Not that he would have; they survived, he had tried to get rid of Hannibal and himself in vain. He had pretty much left it up fate to decide whether they would die or not and the answer had been _no._

Then again Chiyoh didn't know that he had spent the hours after waking up alive wrestling with guilt, worry and uncertainty that had only stopped when he heard the commotion in the room down the hall where Chiyoh and two doctors were tending to Hannibal. The sound of Hannibal's life support failing and going back to life made him resign himself to the truth, he wanted them to live. Not that he would tell anyone about it, but there was one exact moment when the life support gave up and silence filled the cabin as his panicked attention centered on one thing and one alone. The pain, every emotion, and every thought storming through him stopped as relief engulfed him when the machine’s sound echoed again a few seconds later.

“I wonder what scares you the most right now Mr. Graham; how long it'll take until you leave,  or knowing that he might not wake up and how much that worries you? How much you _do_ care.” Will said nothing; he did not raise his eyes to meet Chiyoh’s, since she still didn’t know he had already accepted a large portion of that worry, of that care and that he had not once thought about leaving without Hannibal. If he had, he wouldn’t have been standing there with her enduring the uneasiness he felt when he could already walk on his own without collapsing, and again, he was not about to tell her.

While Hannibal’s condition worried him and the reason behind that worry had yet to be acknowledged outside himself, the fear consuming him was because of something else.

It was a new irking feeling crawling beneath every part of him which kept feeding from him, kept his back tight, his shoulders tense, his throat dry and his heart throbbing fast. The uneasiness poisoning every cell in his body.  
It was the nagging thought in his mind which woke him sweating cold in the middle of the night, that evoked that which made him fear.

 

_Not again._

 

Two words that echoed in his mind every second of the day no matter how much he tried to silence them.  
  
Will tried hard to tell himself that what he didn’t want to go through again was being without Hannibal, sometimes that maybe his empathy was to blame, others that the fear of being caught and having to go back was getting to him, but deep down a burning sensation told him no, and deep down he knew that it was Hannibal dying. Hannibal had never been close enough to death in the past for Will to feel as he did and he was quickly descending into a new kind of madness trying to figure out where those feelings and sensations came from. Why was he feeling desperate and so perturbed?  
  
Will’s mind had never been healthy and was rarely steady, but at the moment it took a different route from the madness he was used to; it was as if something woke up inside him, a voice he couldn’t silence, something moving slowly under his skin with a life of its own trying to reach Hannibal with desperation.

  
So he let silence settle between him and Chiyoh hoping she would go back to her personal cabin which was closer to the nearest town, for the night. He could not let her know what was happening to him, not yet.

Will was used to waking up in different places from where he had originally fallen asleep, he was used to losing track of time and having blank spaces instead of memories he was not capable of getting back, but after the fall the amount of times these situations happened got worrying. Will kept reminding himself that he had been under the effect of many meds, stress, nutritional deficiency, and what could be considered a deeply traumatic event, factors that were known causes of memory loss, a logical explanation for what was happening to him.  
  
After the first few nights it happened, Will made a point to always track where he was going to fall asleep, but as the days passed he was not only waking up away from his bed; he could be in the middle of a meal, reading, watching TV, and suddenly everything faded away to return and show him a different setting. Usually he appeared in front of Hannibal's bed.  
The first time he regained consciousness to find himself standing at the end of Hannibal's bed looking down at Hannibal's sleeping form in the middle of the day still holding his half empty glass of juice, Will had to hold back a scream, feeling the shivers of fear running through him. A bolt of pain at the tension in his cheek confirmed that he was awake.

It didn't matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember how he got there, and it didn't matter how self aware he tried to be about where or when it was or what he was doing to try to connect the moments before it happened, he couldn't anticipate it.  
  
Then there was Hannibal too.  
  
A couple of weeks after the blackouts started, Will woke up startled by the sound of glass breaking and the sudden blinding light of Hannibal's bedside lamp. He was sitting in the chair next to Hannibal's bed, even though he was absolutely sure he had fallen asleep on his bed, in his room and he had closed and locked the door. That alone wasn’t exactly new,  what scared him was that Hannibal was not laying down as he had been doing for the past two months, Hannibal was in a sitting position, unconscious.  
  
For a brief second Will considered the idea of Hannibal playing with him, and anger rose in him, but when Will checked him, talked to him and no sound came from him Will tried hard to calm himself and with trembling hands moved Hannibal to lie down again. Will sat back in the chair staring at Hannibal for a few minutes until he remembered what had woken him up; he looked down, searching for broken glass at his feet and under his chair, and when he found nothing carefully walked and turned on the room’s light to see better but there was nothing. Will sighed thinking that it must have been his mind, after all it was a little thing that didn't make sense in comparison to what he had seen after waking up.

  
He turned off the lamp and the lights and with one last glance at Hannibal he closed the door giving up trying to understand, he was tired, only wanted to sleep and forget that he was losing his mind again.  
  
It wasn’t until the next morning when Chiyoh passed next to him complaining that she had almost walked on broken glass that Will felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he realised that he didn't look on the other side of Hannibal's bed, he had only worried about the space under the lamp on the right side of it, and under his chair. Will rushed to look and next to Hannibal's left side, there were still fragments of what once was a tumbler.  
  
Perhaps it was time to let her know.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is.  
> I thought that making the chapters short was better.
> 
> Anyway let me know your thoughts on this.


End file.
